50_yard_shitpostingfandomcom-20200215-history
The Night of Expansion
On the night of January 9th, 2020, Many people joined the discord chat for a voice stream they would never forget. It started innocently, with TargetToad, Skll117, Ohio Jayhawk, & Nate At around 7:00 eastern discord user TargetToad joined server owner Nate in the voice chat in 50 yard shitposting. After that user ohio jayhawk joined the call and around 8:15 user SKLL117 joined the vc as the users were discussion indoor football after a while Benjamin Netanyahu joined briefly and played the hit song Rock and Roll Part 2 and then promptly left for a short bit after this TargetToad left to deal with personal matters and Nate just left. Once those two left the vc SKLL, ohio, and Vibe Rater (The Orupturetan) talked about topic and Bibi joined for a few minuted then left, they continued conversation untill SKLL brought up the best team in indoor football history, the Steel City Menace. Once this was brought up the members in vc started to go down a rabbit hole of cursed indoor football team logos leading to more cursed images by the minute. During this time Ben the QB, and TargetToad rejoined the vc and this led to Ben deep frying a logo of the Central Florida Jaguars getting more fried by the second. After going through more logos Benjamin Netanyahu joined the vc after he finished eating amid the request of TargetToad. After Bibi joined his goon jrodplumb joined the vc as well but he didn't say anything at all and was not muted during that time. They kept going through cursed logos and discussion a 50 Yard Shitposting anime until they stumbled upon the logo of the Kentuckiana Kurse. At this point that logo was apointed the most cursed logo of all time but was followed by the Louisiana Bayou Beast and Phoenix Sports Group.During this moment At this point TargetToad brought up he submitted a joke team to the AAL comish called the Tampa Bay TargetToad's, the commissioner responded in about 3 hours of the request being sent. When this was brought to light Ben the QB suggested submitting a joke team with the name the Kentuckiana Kurse to the AAL, EIF, and NAL. Once Ben made this suggestion the users in the vc come up with players and a location to submit to the respective leagues, during this a email and discord server were created and shared within the chats but traces were deleted to prevent legal trouble, after this ohio left the vc due to having to attend a academic institution in the early hours of the morning, after this Bibi and jrod left the vc due to unknown reasons and then Vibe Rater left leaving Ben, SKLL, and TargetToad, after this Ben left and left the vc, after this TargetToad and SKLL were discussion for over 1 hour and a half and during that time Bibi rejoined to link a sit com intro called Too Many Cooks due to SKLL and TargetToad discussing turning the anime into a sit com after that TT and SKLL talked while SKLL wrote the wiki page you are reading at this current moment and the time of writing this is 2:35 am EST. TT & SKLL left at 3:10 am on Jan. 10th, 2020 Also Jmanil06 was banned & Vibe Rater boosted the server with Nitro.